User blog:Spatulus/Epic Rap Battles Of History. Kageyama and Hinata vs Kagami and Kuroko
Lyrics and Meaning: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME HISTORY Kageyama and Hinata (Two volleyball students who attend Karasuno High. Once rivals, but now best of friends.) VS Kagami and Kuroko! (Two basketball students who attended Seirin High.) BEGIN Kageyama: The only one who will remain on the court is strong (This is a quote spoken by Kageyama when they lost their Inter-High game.) I can sense your pain to win, but not for that long (Kagami is a guy who loves to fight people who are stronger than him. And he is constantly telling himself that he can win, to the point of no avail. Kageyama can sense how someone will react based on movement, dissing Kagami about his.) Whether you are in vain to battle, you aren't my opponent (Kageyama is saying that even if Kagami loves to fight, he is no match for him.) Look at me when I'm talking to you, red haired rodent! (Kagami tends to not pay attention to certain conversations. He also has red hair.) Kagami: HUH? Big mob, are you speaking to me? (Mob here refers to Shigeo Kageyama, from Mob Psycho 100. Big here describes Kageyama's ego as it continues on later. Kagami usually pays no attention to people who act all tough) For God's sakes, your serves have holes like cheese (Cheese refers back to Kageyama's "rodent" joke.) And your ego is off the charts, King of the Court (When Kageyama was in middle school, he was titled "King of The Court" for being a dictator in his team. His ego was so high that many of his teammates didn't want to play with him, as the ball fell to the ground when he passed.) When I am in the zone, you better escort (ZONE refers to the sudden burst of energy that surges through a basketball player. Once someone is in the zone, they are almost unstoppable. Kagami says to Kageyama, "the King", that he should be escorted when he is in the ZONE.) Hinata: I'll take it from here, Kageyama. Just watch and listen (Being a duo, Hinata usually plays the role of a decoy. But this time he takes the lead, asking Kageyama to watch him play.) How I'll be dissing and serving some American dishes (Kagami is originally from America who came to Japan to attend school. Kagami also loves to eat, so Hinata says he'll be serving him more than he can eat.) This is a fight for our lives, not just a game to excel (Hinata loves to play volleyball, however did not do this just to excel. He accepts people's abilities and his own. Instead, he believes this is a match of their lives, not just a game to win.) PASS it to me, and I'll score us the final bell (Hinata will always say "Pass it to me" whenever he wants to make a shot. The final bell is a term used where you make a shot before the timer reaches zero) Kuroko stops the ball: Domo, have we already started the match? (Kuroko steps in as nobody notices him.) Hinata: Wait who are you? Were you always here since the start? (Due to Kuroko's lack of presence, he is not able to be noticed by many people. This question is always raised when others realised Kuroko was there all along.) Kuroko: Hai... I was. It's time for me to say That we will not lose this game for our senpai's sake! (Kuroko is a very caring individual, who cares a lot about his teammates. He announced that he doesn't want to lose because of how hard his senpais are playing.) MATCH BEGIN! Kageyama: That's enough! We'll wrap this up quick (Wrapping it up means to get something done quickly. Kageyama says they'll beat them quick and easy.) Against a hot headed freak with some jumping tactics (Kagami is said to be very hot headed, who gets angry at times when he can't do something. He also possess the ability to jump at extreme heights.) You waste so much stamina when you run on the field (Kagami is usually the center, getting the ball and running with it constantly. This makes him lose a lot of stamina, and some are just because he wanted to show off his skills.) Stubbornness gets you no where, this is time for us to duel (Kagami is a stubborn person at times. When his leg was injured, he still insisted on playing which resulted in a worse turn of events. "Time for us to duel" is a reference to Yugioh.) Hinata: You are talking about yourself too, you know? (In many occassions, Hinata will snap back at Kageyama for what he says. In this case, whatever Kageyama said to Kagami also applies to him a little.) Kageyama: Nandeto?? (Kageyama's reaction to what Hinata said.) Hinata: Generation of Miracles? That is pretty impressive. (Generation of Miracles is a term given to a middle school team that Kuroko was in. Hinata admits that it is impressive) But your aggressive playstyle is just way too compressive (Seirin is known for their aggressive playstyle by running together and passing to each other in a quick fashion. However, this lacks in defense making it too compressed and easy to block.) Your show is too fake, we'll beat you in a second (A fake is a move where a basketball player tricks others into thinking they're going to pass, but retracts and continues with another action. Hinata is also saying that the Seirin matches always seem to be too exaggerated in timing. Unlike Haikyuu, a second is a second.) Blocking all your shots with Tsuuki's perceptions (Tsukki is a blocker in Karasuno's team. He is very good in observing the overall plays of his opponents. With that ability, he was able to block many of the players spikes.) Kageyama: We practiced real hard, and battled many allies (Karasuno practiced hard with a bunch of other neighboring schools such as Kenma from Nekoma High.) Learnt to survive, played throughout the whole night (Many of the Karasuno's teammates were able to grasp intel from their opponents, learning how to survive in a game of volleyball. As they learnt about it all, it was usually till night falls.) Hinata: We are ready to fight, come at us with your might (Hinata is saying that they have already improved and are ready for anything. And expects an all out brawl) But you might not expect what is going to happen before your eyes. (Whenever Hinata comes into play, many outsiders will see him as weak and untalented. However, when he starts to jump and spike, the audience goes mad in awe.) Kagami: Ha... that's all? I cant feel the burn (Kagami proudly says that their lines were not even close to being good.) All this fire in me, is from my passion and what I learnt (Fire refers to passion and how Kagami is always trying to learn new things. Fire in rap means being able to roast somebody and stand out.) From all your volley folly lines that Aomine was right At this rate, the only one who can beat me.. is me alright (At first, Kagami disagrees with Aomine's view of pride, that no one could beat him. However after seeing the bars that Kageyama and Hinata said, he agrees with Aomine instead.) Kokuro: Kagami, don't be too overconfident. (Kuroko is the guy who lectures Kagami out of his arrogant thinking.) Kagami: What did you say? (Naturally, this makes Kagami mad...) Kuroko: Pardon his language, however he does make a point (Kuroko is apologizing for Kagami's attitude, but improvises that Kagami is right. Language here also refers to Kagami's bad English in the anime.) My vanishing drive is faster than your joints (Kuroko has the ability called Vanishing Drive, allowing him to misdirect his opponent. This causes him to disappear and reappear with the ball on the other side. Kuroko is implying Hinata can never react quick enough to it.) Even if you can jump, you can never make a shot (Kuroko is implying that though Hinata can jump, he is not able to make an accurate shot, as he is always getting blocked by his opponents) When I have already passed the ball to Kagami through the court (Kuroko here is explaining how his "Ignite Pass: Kai" work, where he sends the ball speeding towards Kagami through the entire court extremely quickly.) Kagami: Watch closely as I score, and topple this hoop (Kagami is said to be able to score. He once broke the whole hoop off, and even toppled the entire hoop.) Our team is strong, not like your little chicken coop (Kagami implies that Seirin is a strong team, regardless whether they are there. Unlike the cheerful bunch of Karasuno.) Kuroko: We have beaten many players who are more skilled than you (Kuroko says that out of all the matches they've been up against, Karasuno doesn't compare to their strengths.) You two are like practice matches that theyll normally do (Kuroko fires again, saying Karasuno are like practice matches that takes place before the real match starts. ) Kageyama: Say that again! You little blue haired punk (Blue haired punk refers to Kuroko.) We are going to beat down your asses like ROLLING THUNDER (Rolling Thunder is a supposed move that Nishinoya made up that is him performing a somersaut) We are a synchronized group, so eagle eye this (Karasuno developed a sychronization technique, where multiple amount of players move forward to create distractions as of who would spike the ball. Eagle eye is Izuki's ability to perceive where his opponents and teammates are in a certain radius. Kageyama states that to beat their synchronization, they will need to perform the Eagle Eye.) Packing more punch than Saitama's fist (Saitama is a hero from One Punch Man, who can destroy anything in a punch. Kageyama is saying that their spikes and serves are so strong, it will blow them away.) Hinata: I might be short but I can jump even higher (Hinata is short, having a height of 162.8 cm, which is considered short for a volleyball player. Hinata is stating even though he is short, he can jump as high as his height.) More higher than you Kagami, new little Giant (Hinata claims he can jump higher than Kagami. And that he will be the new Little Giant. Little Giant was the name given to a boy of Hinata's height, who was part of Karasuno a few years ago, who can jump incredibly high.) Usually Ill say Dont Mind, but Ill save the trouble ("Dont Mind" is usually said to comfort your teammates when they make a careless mistake. It is to spur up the team's ability to function. But Hinata says he will not say it to Kagami or Kuroko if they fail.) All your little unworkable schemes are laughable (Seirin has always be winning by plotting out strategies and how they should attack. However, sometimes these "schemes" don't go as they plan it to.) Our senpais are supportive every one plays a role (Karasuno has senpais like Daichi and Sugawara to help keep the team together. And in Haikyuu, most or if not all the characters have played at least one game.) You have three candidates who sits out on the bench row (In most of the battles that Seirin fights, three of their teammates are usually seated and never played once.) Kageyama: Our show beats yours by a million miles, admit it God fast spike this! (Haikyuu ratings are higher than Kuroko no Basuke ratings in all three seasons. A God Fast Spike is a duel combination attack that Kageyama and Hinata did to gain the upper hand.) Kagami blocks it.. Kageyama: Damn it. (Kageyama feels dissatisfied with his shot.) Kuroko: You cant perceive my speeds, dont try to make me angry (When Kuroko is angry, he tends to stay on the field and use his max concentration and power. He claims that they can't sense his speed.) My overflow is unstoppable to the small and antsy (An overflow is the ability that Kuroko had that allowed his teammates to "disappear" by creating a distraction. Small refers to Hinata and antsy refers to Kageyama.) You are fresh Hinata, you cant even receive (Fresh is a play on word, for Hinata is always called a shrimp. Being fresh means you are not that skilled yet. Kuroko claims Hinata cannot receive, but only spike.) Ive been in a middle school AND in a league team (Kuroko then continues by saying he was in a middle school league team, unlike Hinata who was in a girl's volley club in middle school.) Kagami: Its time to strip these guys off this list (Kagami is saying that Karasuno would be crossed out on the list, after they defeat them. "Strip" also refers to the bet that the first years have to do, if they lose according to the coach.) We all had a goal to not lose, in the least (The first years of Seirin was made to shout their confessions at the rooftop of the school.) If our coach were to scan you, youll probably read zero (Riko Aida, Seirin's coach, has the ability to read a person's capability through numbers. Kagami is saying that both of theirs will probably just read zero, because they lack so much in skill.) Dont try to play hero, you have fallen Karasuno (Kagami claims that Karasuno should not be acting like they are that good, as they are not what as they used to be.) Ask my sensei how she teaches me, morale and discipline (Kagami's sensei, Alex, was his American teacher who taught him how to play basketball.) You two have ancient teachers and a punk spring onion (Kagami claims that Karasuno's teachers are old. And punk spring onion refers to Coach Ukai's hair and appearance.) The only thing I am jealous is the two cute ladies' over there (However, Kagami admits that he is jealous of Karasuno's two cute lady managers, Yachi and Kiyoko) Kuroko: But we will knock you guys out like your principal's hair (When Kageyama and Hinata were playing against each other, one of the volleyballs knocked off the principal's wig, causing some trouble. Kuroko states that they'll knock them out, meaning to cause them to faint.) Hinata: Try to outsmart me.. I am not going to give in (Hinata says that whatever strategy they try to pull, he will do whatever it takes to stop it.) You lack the Emperors Eye to our big screens (Emperors Eye is Akashi's ability which allows you to cause your opponent to off balance and fall. A screen is a technique where a player blocks another from moving towards the passing ball. Hinata is saying that they do not have Akashi's power to beat them. Big screens also refer to their popularity.) If you are capable enough, soredewa hajimema shou (Soredewa hajimema shou in Japanese means 'Let's have a good game.' Hinata taunts them saying that this will not be a good game because they are incapable) I am glued to the ball when my eyes are sparkling SO (When Hinatas eyes are shining, he is always looking at the ball constantly.) Kageyama: We are flying crows soaring above the eagles (Karasuno was said to be the flightless crows for ages. Kageyama states that they no longer lack the ability to soar. Eagles here refer to Shiratorizawa, saying Karasuno will be above them.) Breaking your legs quickly dont say we are eager (In Kuroko no Basket, Teppei sprained his leg during one of his first year matches, unable to play for a few months. He chose to not do surgery till the end of the year as he did not want to lose his ability to play basketball. Kageyama says that theyll break their legs so Seirin cannot play basketball. ) Daichi is a tank, and watch out for Nishinoyas flanks (Daichi in Karasuno's team is the captain of the group. He is mentally and physically supportive. Kageyama describes him as a tank. Nishinoya is the libero of the team, ensuring the ball doesn't touch the ground. He is known to be super good at his role and reflecting many shots that their opponents never expected.) Well spank you harder than you lost that Inter High game (To spank almost means to hit someone's butt. This is always a way to encourage someone when they feel discouraged. Kageyama is saying that Seirin will be spanked so hard, it will hurt more than the Inter High games that they lost so badly because of their low morale. To spank them is also to give them the wake up call.) Oikawa said this, If you are going to hit it, hit it till it breaks (Oikawa is Karasuno's rival for beating them in the Inter Highs. He was the one who said that quote. Kageyama quoting Oikawa says that they will not go easy or light on Seirin's team.) Since your referee is blind, we shall go on ahead (Continuing from the previous verse, the referee in the Seirin vs Kirisaki Daichis match was considered blind for not seeing how Seirins team members were being injured. Kageyama disses at Seirin, saying that they'll not hold back their hits even if it were to injure them.) I have perfected my trajectories with my bottled up feelings (Kageyama was practicing his serves really hard after losing to Oikawa in the Inter High game. He places bottles in a straight row, and practice passing it. During this process, Hinata and Kageyama never spoke to each other, increasing tension and feelings. They eventually was able to perform what Kageyama had worked hard on to do.) Hinata: Ahh... let's go and show these homeboys the meaning of failing (Hinata stats that compared to Karasuno, Seirin are a bunch of homeboys who do not practice as much. Since they have been winning many times in a row, Hinata states that they will taste failure this time around.) Kuroko: That verse used to hit me, but we have beaten Kise (Kuroko said that though they were right about the Inter high loss, it was no longer a bother since they already beat Kise.) Observing your moves are unnecessary to all of my plays (Kuroko said they observing their movements is not necessary at all for Seirin to win, implying they are weak.) I'm a shadow, uncovering your disarrays (Kuroko is described as a shadow, who is not easily spotted and changes the flow of the team. Disarrays is a play on words saying he will track all Karasunos' weaknesses.) When I display my phantom shot, you're about to be slain! (Kurokos Phantom Shot is his ability to throw the ball in a shooting action that makes it seem like it disappeared. Usually, when this shot is used, if one does not block it fast enough, the ball will likely enter the hoop.) Kagami: You almost lost to Dateko, though your view was widened (Dateko was one of Karasuno's opponents who had wall like defences. They almost lost that game but because of it, the senpais in Karasuno, especially Asahi, was able to overcome their previous first year loss when Dateko destroyed them.) We defeated Atsushi like Attack on Titan (Atsushi is one of the generation of miracles who is super big in size. He resembles a titan in Attack of Titan. Kagami said that they have beaten him so Karasuno is a piece of cake.) I'll eat the shrimp for lunch, and Baka-geyama for dessert (Hinata is always called a shrimp. Kagami will eat him up since he loves food. Baka means stupid in Japanese. A play of words on Kageyama's name.) Seirin will never lose, we barely need any trick shots (Seirin have won the Winter Cup games flawlessly without losing a game at all. They said they will not need any trick shots to even beat Karasuno.) Kageyama: I won't apologize anymore, Hinata, let's show them our strength (Kageyama tells Hinata here that they will not lose in terms of strength and will not make mistakes that needs to be apologized for.) How far we have come is longer than your game span (Kageyama jokes about how Karasunos experience and journey is far longer than one of the matches of Seirin. Again, Seirins matches are always exaggerated to be extremely long.) When Yamaguchi's in the game, we all say "Hit a nice serve" (Yamaguchi is known in Karasunos team as the guy who performs the Jump Float serve. When it was time for him to serve, his teammates will cheer for him.) Your ship has sunken, while our high yacht's sail is above (High yacht is a play on the word Haikyuu. Sail is a play on the word sale , which meant the amount of money made from all mechandise. A ship is a relationship between two characters that are given by fans watching the anime. Both pairs have always been shipped together. Kageyama is saying that their relationship will always be remembered more than theirs.) Hinata: We have common enemies, like we are just concrete (Ushijima told Hinata and Kageyama that those who are not stronger than him should not even be spoken to. Saying that they are both just from concrete, if his own team is barren land. Hinata rephrases it saying that Seirin and Karasuno both have their individual rivals, and had been looked down upon.) But I will rise to the top, observing the openings (Hinata continues by saying he will not let their team be forever stale. Whenever Hinata jumps, he is able to observe where there might be an empty spot to spike to.) With speed and recovery, I can outbeat misdirections (Hinata is applauded for his high amount of stamina. He is able to recover quickly and run from one side of the court to the other really quickly.) You'll always be 6th, as I beat this last-quarter session (Hinata disses Kuroko that he is always the 6th member of his middle school team. He is either not known or wasn't popular at all. A match in basketball is split into 4 sessions. Each about 10 minutes long. Hinata says that he will beat Seirin in the last quarter of the game.) Kuroko: Quasi... EMPEROR EYE is the key (Quasi emperor eye was Kurokos technique where he knocked Akashi's ball out of his hand. This in turn made Akashi lose his steam and turn the game around for Seirin.) More stronger than Ushijima Noodle Arm Technique (Whenever Ushijima shoots, his arm is shown very noodle like, as the ball is smacked down.) With lightning flashes in our eyes, you will be tasting fear (Whenever someone is in the zone, their eyes will flash. This changes the pace of the game and many opponents will feel fear) Hunting you down like an EAGLE SPEAR (The eagle spear is a play on words. Eagle spear is Izukis ability to track fast movement and counter it by hitting the ball from the back. Eagle also refers to Shiratorizawa that Karasuno will be hunted down.) Kagami: BANKAI. This is Direct Drive Zone!! (Bankai refers to the famous Bleach line when someone has an ultimate ability. Kagamis Direct Drive Zone is the improvement of his own ZONE. To use that he had to travel underwater down to where the doors are and can be opened. Similar to the idea of Ichigo when he wanted to obtain his Bankai.) Teamworking this out, send shivers down your bones (When direct drive zone is active, Seirins teamwork enheightens as they follow the plays of Kagami through instinct. This in fact was scary to many of the players of Rakuzan.) Vice Clawin you like a lull in the sea! (Vice claw is Teppeis ability to grab the ball with one hand. Lull in the sea is a reference to another anime. Here Kagami disses Hinata that theyll be targeting him like a crab, and make him history.) Bow down to us... it's an absolute defeat. (Akashis most famous line, 'Your defeat is absolute.' Whenever Akashi uses his power, his opponents kneels down making them seem like they are bowing down. Kagami uses that fact to diss Hinata and Kageyama.) Kagayema: Don't you end it here, this match isn't over (One more time is always said when they want to practice more. Kageyama here insist that the match isn't going to be over so quickly.) Call in Chihiro, he is a way better thrower (Chihiro, who was invited by Akashi, have the same exact move sets of Kuroko. He is able to do everything Kuroko can but better in a sense. He is also skilled in throwing the ball into the hoop unlike Kuroko who needs the phantom shot to throw the ball in. Kageyama disses Kuroko saying that they will be better off fighting Chihiro.) Hinata: There isnt much to say, be quiet like Mitobe (Mitobe never really spoke a word throughout the course of Kuroko no Basuke. He was a guy who was extremely quiet and only Koga knew what he was trying to say. Hinata says that they should be quiet like him, as there is really not much else to say.) Smacking our faces are lucky items, dontcha say? (Whenever Hinata loses focus, he smacks his face allowing him to regain confidence. This could be counted as a lucky item for Seirin to win the game. Lucky item also refers to Midorima who believes in horoscope a little too obssessively.) Kuroko: Call me Nagisa Shiota, when I sneak behind your backs (Nagisa Shiota is a character from Assassination classroom who has the same blue hair and eyes as Kuroko. Kuroko states that he will be as stealthy as Nagisa, ready to strike) Apologetic mushrooms lack in nutrients and in fact (Apologetic mushroom was a name given by Hyuga to Ryo Sakurai who always apologized for everything he done wrong. Kuroko instead disses at Karasuno as they always say sorry whenever a mistake happens. Kuroko also adds that Kageyama and Hinata lacks in nutrients which means they are weak.) Kagami: Youre wrong we dont live people out on the bench (Kagami then fires back at Hinata for they have sent out Furihata and Koichi before in their final match with Rakuzan) But we'll leave your asses to clean the court after this ends (Kagami then ends it off saying that they will beat Karasuno so hard that they'll be the ones leaving first in victory while Karasuno cleans the court and put back the balls.) WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE Category:Blog posts